An unexpected turn of events
by ronamus prime
Summary: (My first fic) after the events of predacons rising, team prime finds something, or someone they wouldn't expect. rated t for good measure
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is my first fic! I hope you can enjoy it and im all open to constructive** **criticism.** _

* * *

It had been a routine patrol mission on the now peaceful cybertron, with megatron (now known as galvatron) now somewhere in the world after he had given up his tyrannical lifestyle and flew the little remainder of the decepticons, and the predacons at peace with the autobots. Bumblebee had been scouting around the fortress darkmount, once the military capitol for the decepticons during their war against the autobots. Although something seemed strange to bumblebee, there was an energon trail leaking all over the floor. Bumblebees scout instincts led him to follow the trail. He was curious as to what could have made the trail, it wasn't an autobot that was for sure, but it could be just about anything. Bumblebee's thoughts were interrupted when he reached the top, his eyes widened with a brief expression of shock. Starscream, there on the floor. He was hurt bad, energon had leaked out of a gaping hole in his side as well as a few other scrapes and cuts on his body. "bumblebee to base" he activated his comm "speak bumblebee" ultra magnus replied on the other end. "ive found something, or maybe someone would be a better way to put it" he began "starscream , and he is badly damaged" "what should I do with him-" he was cut off by a moan from starscream "please, don't leave me to perish" he faintly moaned. Ultra magnus sighed "I suppose we'll have to bring him back to base and figure out what to do next.

A ground bridge opened, and knockout walked out of the green portal. Knockout saw starscream in his poor state and briefly shared bumblebees wide eyed look of shock "what happened here?" he asked "I don't know I just found him like this" bumblebee replied while knockout still staring at his former comrade began " lets get him on to the stretcher, we can discuss things after we get him to an operating table" bumblebee nodded in agreement and began to lift starscream from the legs while knockout lifted from under his servos "careful bumblebee, we cant afford to hurt him anymore while hes like this, it could kill him" knockout carefully stated. The two bots carried the wounded seeker through the ground bridge.

* * *

 _ **Well what did everyone think? it's a start, and like I said I am all open to constructive criticism.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone how's it going? Good? Okay enjoy_**

"How is he doc?" Bumblebee asked in a normal tone with only a slight bit of concern "I cant seem to stabilize him, we might have to call ratchet for this one" knockout replied, he was surely stressed from this, running all over attempting to stabilize the wounded seeker. "hes losing too much energon!" knockouts tone shifted to a more chaotic one this time. "ultra magnus we may need to bring ratchet in for this" bumble bee activated his comm unit. "alright soldier I will see what I can do" ultra magnus steadily replied" soon after a large green space bridge swirled open, and a familiar ambulance walked out "where's the patient?" ratchet asked in a serious tone, knockout almost rolled his eyes at this. Ratchet followed knockout into the med bay and the door closed behind them, giving everyone else a chance to talk about recent events. "why would you bring that piece of scrap here!? After everything he did? Bumblebees t-cog, and cliffjumper!" buklkhead yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "because that is what optimus would have done" bumblebee replied "make sure arcee doesn't find out whats going on or things will get messy, fast" he added "arcee is still on patrol" smokescreen joined the conversation. While everyone talked amongst themselves knockout was deep in thought while tending to starscream. He didn't know how to feel about this. his former comrade laying on that operating table, should he be sad that starscream was in this state (sad may have been an overstatement)? Or glad that starscream had gotten what he deserved for treating everyone around him like scrap? Knockout had wondered who could have done this, there were cuts and gashes all over his body and he had leaked a lot of energon, the wounds seemed old from what he could see, it was a miracle he lived this long.

Arcee soon returned from patrol and found the rest of her friends talking in a group, "did I miss something?" she asked "nope, nothing at all, absolutely nothing" bulkhead replied in a clumsy tone only to be nudged by smokescreens servo. "hes saying everything is fine" bumblebee corrected his clumsy friend. Arcee just smirked and walked away, they were obviously hiding something. A few hours later when everyone had already conversed and went to work, knockout walked out of med bay and went over to bumblebee "how is he doc?" bumblebee asked curiously. "we finally managed to stabilize him, but it will be awhile before he can begin to regain conscious" knockout answered "do you have any idea what may have caused such severe wounds?" bumblebee asked, the curious tone was still present "no" knockout replied "the wounds are insane, judging by how old the wounds could be it's a miracle starscream still even slightly functions" he added hoping to give a slight bit more closure to bee. "well atleast we know he'll be fine in no time" bumblebee became a little more chipper "the credit hardly belongs to me, that ratchet is a miracle worker with a scalpel" knockout said as he dusted himself off, it was good to finally be out of there. Bumblebee nodded his head "take care" he waved and went off to his post. It had been a busy day and the black and yellow scout still had plenty of questions, but he assured himself they would be answered in time.

 ** _So what'd ya think, is it going good so far?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone it's me again. I think after today you can expect weekly updates, most likely Wednesday. Like always enjoy the chapter_**

Bumblebee was doing reconnaissance around kaon, having found starscream there, it was decided that bumblebee would do a little more scouting around the area they had found the nearly dead seeker. Scouting was what he did best; warrior or not now he would always be the best scout around. He had passed up plenty of opportunities for a promotion simply by choice. Bumblebee had cleared yet another quadrant with no activity. He had arrived at darkmount, war or no war you could always seem to find something interesting. He transformed from his muscle car to robot mode as he got closer to the spire. It was still enough for bumblebee to give a large stare at the enormously tall tower. He began to head up.

Not to long after bumblebee walked out of the spire "nothing" he said quietly to himself. He had kind of expected something to happen. "Bumblebee to base, I need a bridge back" he started his comm unit on the side of his head "request granted soldier" ultra magnus replied. The green portal swirled open and bumblebee walked through the bridge. After arriving bumblebee was greeted by ultra magnus "what did you find soldier?" he asked in yet another stern tone. "nothing really sir" he answered magnus. "bumblebee, ultra magnus!" the two turned their heads in the direction of the voice only to see knockout running towards them "what is it knockout?" bumblebee asked slightly concerned. It was a bit unnerving to see knockout frantically run in. "I think starscream is regaining conscience!" knockout said trying not to be loud enough for anyone else to hear their conversation. "what?" bumblebee asked. "yes I think you two should come with me" knockout replied.

The three autobots arrived outside the medical room that housed starscream. "in here" knockout whispered. "the two followed inside. Starscream was drowsy, like he had woken up from a long nap. His eyes only half open, he tried moving his arms only to find them bound to his berth. "what!" his eyes fully opened only to be filled with despair as he saw autobots around him. "what, how did I get here!" he asked frantically. "we found you at darkmount, you were dying" bumblebee answered. "but more importantly, how did u manage to get so banged up?" ratchet asked, everyone expecting an answer. "the predacons" starscream began, everyone's eyes widened slightly at this. "Apparently they weren't happy with the way I treated them so they considered nearly scrapping me payback!" he continued now with more rage in his voice as he attempted to calm himself. "that's no surprise" bumblebee added rolling his eyes. Starscream's hands were still bound to the table "are the cuffs really necessary autobots?" starscream asked in his innocent tone. "it was a precaution we had to take with you" knockout added. "knockout! What are you doing here?" starscream asked before seeing the autobot symbol. "oh" he said followed by a nervous chuckle. "I am guessing im in a lot of trouble?" starscream asked, ultra magnus nodded his head. "I just have one request" he started "and what would that be" ultra magnus replied as stern as ever. "I want to be an autobot"


End file.
